Genyou no Chou
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Fenrich goes too far with insulting Axel and Valvatorez feels the need to actually comfort the usually loud demon…but he ends up getting more than what he bargained for...


**Genyou no Chou**

**Disclamer: I do not own Disgaea 4. That belongs to Nippon Ichi.**

**Summary: Fenrich goes too far with insulting Axel and Valvatorez feels the need to actually comfort the usually loud demon…but he ends up getting more than what he bargained for. **

**Pairing: Valvatorez/Axel **

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friendship and Angst (no Romance as I'm going for a more friendship fic) **

**Warning: Fenrich being a jerk, swearing, slight OOC (justified given the situation) and fear of abandonment (would that really go here?)**

**The title translates to the Glimmering Butterflies. At first the title might not make sense but when you read the lyrics and realize that this is used for the visual novel of volume 1 of Umineko, then it makes a whole lot of sense. I really love Umineko music. This is a request for my best friend Zelina56 who wants some stories about either Kid Icarus or Disgaea. Since I refuse to do crossover ships (mainly because I can't write Laharl to save my life and the other is no one wants to read an OC fic unless they're introduced to the character). I don't know how many one-shots I'll do before her birthday but whatever ne?**

* * *

There are times where Axel really hated Fenrich. Sure he was use to the werewolf insulting him on a daily basis especially about his intelligence but there were times where Fenrich really needed to mind his own business. The scheming jerk would do anything to put him in his place and at this point he was at the limit. Yes he was a screw up but he tried his best in everything he did...

After Valvatorez and the group dealt with Fear the Great (and substantially knocking him off his pedestal as the Netherworld President shortly afterward, those jerks!) Axel was forced to work under the vampire lord. It was already embarrassing to lose the top spot in the Netherworld in a couple of weeks of obtaining it fair and square (yes, he considered first come first serve as a fair way of obtaining the title) but Fenrich was especially cruel to him. Yes Emizel and Fuka would mock him every now and then but what Fenrich did went beyond trolling.

Even though Valvatorez was hailed as the savior of the Netheroworld, there was still some resistance against him (mainly with how he handled the president seat because even though Axel was knocked off the chair, by definition he's still the president). In Fenrich's mind, all who opposes his lord were destroyed, so he ended up sending some Prinnies to do some spying before he told Valvatorez on the impending attack.

This was where Fenrich cursed himself on relying on Axel. Axel was more than willing to help gets rid of these naysayers if it meant that he would live longer. Of course, there was some miscommunication with the Prinnies pertaining to information and the ambush while it failed on the opposing side, still managed to do quite a bit of damage that could have been easily prevented. And while blaming the Prinnies was the first on his list (oh he planned to discipline them alright) he intended to chew Axel for all it was worth.

And chewing it was. Axel was forced to apologize for his blunder and continued to act like his bumbling self while doing so. Fenrich just growled as he went on to get personal with the blonde demon.

"Honestly, were you dropped on your head when you were born? If you were a teeny bit smarter, this wouldn't have had happened."

"I'm sorry! I really am sorry!"

"Makes me wonder what your parents think of a failure like you."

That…was going too far in all honestly. The sad thing was the group was standing inside of the discipline room because let's be honest, seeing Axel getting scolded by Fenrich was entertaining. Artina would tell the group it wasn't nice to eavesdrop but Fuka and Desco really wanted to hear Fenrich go all out on the idiot. Yet this statement was rather shocking especially given the reaction.

"…What did you say Fenrich?" Axel questioned as he got up after staying in begging position for a while to glare at the werewolf. "I dare you to say that again!"

The white haired demon didn't even let up even after he knew he pushed a button.

"I wouldn't be surprised that with all of these screw ups that your parents up and abandoned you. That's if you had any parents. Then again, with how you messed up today, I wouldn't be surprised if you got your parents killed."

Axel clenched his fists, as he looked ready to punch the werewolf in the face just to wipe that smirk off his face. Yet while his fists were shaking, he couldn't bring himself to lift his arm.

"Don't…talk to me like you know me…" He growled. "You don't know shit about me, so don't go spewing crap that suits your fantasy."

"I'll say what I want from judging from your reaction, I'm not far from the truth."

Axel closed his eyes. He knew if he punched the werewolf, he lost this fight (and lets not even get to the fact that Fenrich could easily catch his punch and throw him across the room).

"It's not true you stupid mutt."

Now an insult would have gotten Fenrich's temper going but he knew he was winning this fight, so why show anger when you can continue taunting a pathetic demon?

"Oh? You don't seem to believe in your own lies for once. You're probably thinking that you're useless in what you do and that your parents probably though you were destined for failure."

"Shut up…Fenrich…"

"You should be grateful that I'm allowing you another chance because unless you're ass kissing you're a nothing."

"Shut up…"

He definitely wasn't going to cry in front of this bully…no way…no how.

"It's pathetic for any demon to be begging for mercy. That's the only thing you can do. Must be genetics in your pathetic family."

"SHUT UP!"

The group was surprised to hear something hit the wall. Upon hearing Fenrich groaning in pain, Valvatorez ended up opening the door.

"What is going on here?" He demanded.

Naturally he was surprised that Axel was the one that hit Fenrich and sent him flying against the wall. It was always the other way around given how Axel deserved every hit Fenrich gave him. Seeing the roles reversed was shocking. In fact, only Artina had a faint smile on her lips that she hid well. It was nice to see Fenrich be put in his place.

"Just mind your damn Fenrich you stupid mutt! You don't know anything about me and you never will! Don't go making stuff up on a whim that suits your image because that's not true! You're lucky that I didn't hit you harder you big jerk!"

"You bastard…"

The girls and Emizel were actually terrified of the tone Axel was using. His stance was different than what it usually was and he looked genuinely angry…an emotion they thought Axel was incapable of having. Valvatorez stood his ground though and intervened.

"That's enough Axel." Valvatorez stated in a direct tone before turning to his comrade and helping him up.

"Aw come on Valvatorez! Why do you always have to take his side here! I know you guys were listening to these asshole's taunts! You can't say it's my fault when he-"

"Axel, stand down. I will not repeat myself or do you want to go up against me?"

Valvatorez's voice was threatening but Axel did not intend to back down on his stance. This was an issue that he was not going to drop.

"You better stop that pose or I'll tear you apart." Fenrich continued to taunt despite being injured. When Axel was mad, he hit hard.

"You bastard, I'll-"

"AXEL!"

The blonde demon flinched hearing the vampire's unwavering tone. Not once did he look away from the demon showing no signs of fear in his eyes while his comrades (even Fenrich who despite his tone of voice, demonstrated worry in his eyes) were not liking this situation. Slowly, he slowly lowered his fists looking away in shame.

"Your dismissed Axel until further notice."

"Fuck you…"

"What?"

"I said fuck you! I don't need any of you if you're all going to act like hateful pricks!"

Without warning, Axel rushed out of the discipline room. The group moved out of the way to avoid the president charging into them.

"…My apologies Lord Valvatorez. I will punish him more when-"

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't goad him in the first place Fenrich."

The vampire was still very angry at this situation. Was he mad at Axel or was he mad at his servant for once? He didn't know…but what he did know was he needed to talk to Axel. That was far from normal…

"…Do you think Axel is going to be okay?" Fuka questioned in worry ignoring that Fenrich was punched. "I mean he's an idiot but that was way out of line…"

"It's not my fault that it's the truth." Fenrich growled as Valvatorez got him to his feet.

"Mr. Werewolf, there are some things you don't bring up if you don't want to be on the receiving end of a fist. They say the nicest demons are usually the ones that pack the biggest punches especially when it concerns sensitive issues like family."

"Yeah…" Emizel muttered. "I think that was way out of line Fenrich."

"Oh like you pups honestly feel sorry for him."

"Fenrich." Valvatorez began again. "Go ask the nurse to check on your injury. I'm going to check up on Axel."

"But my lord, what if he attacks you."

"He won't attack me if I don't attack his weak point like you did."

Honestly, this was going to be a hassle for him. Dealing with idiots like Axel was not in his forte, but at the same time, he couldn't leave things like this. He would chastise the Dark Hero himself if it came down to it.

* * *

Valvatorez considered it unnecessary for Axel's room in Hades to be far away from everyone else. This could be considered a punishment for the A virus epidemic but in retrospect, isolation from everyone was a cruel punishment. Not once did the vampire care about being alone in all of his life, but that was because he was strong. Not all demons were like him though as some needed emotional crutches before being able to stand on their own. Others could stand by his side with no fear of being his equal. At first Valvatorez thought Axel was the former who depended on everyone around him to rise to the top…but maybe he wasn't as black and white as everyone thought he was.

Here he was in front of Axel's room with only a special white Prinny in the way. This was one of the lord's more unique Prinnies not only being intelligent than the average penguin but also more capable of holding his own to the point he didn't need assistance. Throwing this Prinny was a waste but Valvatorez used this Prinny to guide the other useless ones. He couldn't do much though when he was one of the originally captured Prinnies.

"Lord Valvatorez dood, now would not be a good time to come in dood."

"Oberon, do not order me around."

"I'm not dood. I'm just warning you dood. Never seen President Axel this depressed, dood."

"Doesn't matter. He needs to be taught a lesson for his failure."

The vampire was adamant about his decision. The Prinny stood there for a bit before moving out of the way.

"Please be cautious dood. Talking about his past is a berserk button, dood."

Valvatorez glanced at Oberon in confusion. How would he even know that if he wasn't even there or did Axel tell him? He doubted the latter but the former was impossible…

"I'm coming in Axel."

The door was locked surprisingly. Demons didn't need to lock their doors because they thrived on the fear of being assassinated. Locking your door showed how cowardly you were.

"Go away."

"…Are you ordering me around?"

"I said go away! I'll be out of here soon!"

"_Who the hell does he think…_fine. I'll just force my way."

There was no count down whatsoever. Valvatorez just punched the doorknob into the room allowing him to stuff his hand in the door and open it.

"You're paying for that." The Dark Hero growled as the vampire made his way inside.

The room was darker than what the sardine loving vampire could imagine. Axel was different from the other demons insisting that his room was lit up. It made vampires like him tingle at the idea of being exposed to any sort of light but Valvatorez was strong enough to deal with it. However, he could see a suitcase out on the bed with some of the blonde demon's belongings being thrown in.

"Axel, where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going back to my Netherworld. At least I'll get more respect there then I do here."

_I doubt you have no respect wherever you go._ Valvatorez thought to himself as he stood in the doorway. No way was he going to let Axel leave (even though that would be doing everyone a favor). "Now explain to me why you thought it was a great idea to punch Fenrich? You were the one at fault, so you had no right to attack."

"Stop siding with him…it makes you look pathetic." His tone was sullen and he refused to make simple eye contact with the vampire.

"I am not siding with him. I am just-"

"You are siding with him Valvatorez!" Axel suddenly snapped giving the most menacing glare he could possibly confer. "I'm not as stupid as you think! I know you and everyone else likes to stand outside the room and hear Fenrich critics my entire existence! I know I screwed up and I really was sorry but that bastard didn't have to get all personal on me!"

"…You're right. He was being personal, but-"

"I'm not done!" The Dark Hero interrupted in rage. "Ever since I got the job as Warden, everything has been going to hell! I was actually doing what I was supposed to instead of being a huge screw up and then Fenrich has to ruin that for me! I try so hard dammit and every time I think I accomplished something, he always has to destroy what little I have!"

The temperature in the room was suffocating. For once, the vampire was shivering at Axel's words. He was by any means scared of the ex-Warden, but he felt like he was seeing a side he hasn't seen before."

"He didn't…have to say that I was abandoned because of my failures…" Axel mumbled as he turned around throwing more clothes into the suitcase. "No way was I abandoned! Not…at…all…"

The Dark Hero started to tremble near the end of his little montage. Yes he was frustrated but he was more disappointed at himself for letting these words even get to his thick skull. He told himself that thinking about what happened before his foster mother adopted him wouldn't change a thing. His birth parents were not his real parents at this point…

"Axel…"

"I'm only causing more problems here, so I'll take my leave…"

The ex-Warden quickly finished packing everything he needed in his suitcase. Forcing it shut, he grabbed the handle and intended to walk past the vampire. He wouldn't let him pass though.

"…Why are you stopping me Valvatorez? I'm only in the way…"

"Axel…"

Axel intended to walk around the vampire, which only caused him to grab at the blonde demon's wrist and throw him on the bed. As he tried to sit up, Valvatorez pinned him down preventing his escape.

"Let me go dammit!"

"Go where? No one will allow you to go back to your dimension. We're still trying to deal with that stupid phenomenon and you're going to walk out before we're done."

"It has nothing to do with me now…"

"Idiot! It has everything to do with you! Your concert made all the demons go haywire from your horrible poems."

The vampire did not register that more insults would make Axel want to leave faster.

"If all you're going to do is mock me then-"

"But that's besides the point. The point is whatever is causing it targeted you first. We don't know who will be targeted next in this phenomenon but since you're use to these situations, it shouldn't be an issue to stick around."

"It is though…"Axel was clung to the bed sheets desperately not trying to throw it over the vampire and escape. "Stop trying to convince me to stay. I already made my decision to leave."

"…And let Fenrich win?"

"Why would you care? Fenrich is your best friend and fuck buddy! You always take his side even when I have something important to say! Whatever I do is moot anyway…you agreed that I'm hopeless so why are you stopping me…"

"When did I say you were hopeless?"

"You say it all the time. Not just you and that mutt…all of your friends think I'm a pathetic demon. I'm not stupid to see it. You all look at me like I'm some idiotic parasite that doesn't deserve to breathe the same air…I know you all hate me after that A-Virus epidemic but that wasn't my fault at all, but you won't take that for an answer even when you learned the truth…"

That wasn't completely true. Valvatoerz was already over that near Axel apocalypse. Fenrich may not have forgotten but the virus didn't infect him so there was no reason to hold a grudge over that. Still…the fact that Fenrich wanted to kill Axel to get rid of the virus…

"I already know I'm hopeless…" Axel finally confessed still refusing to eyeball the vampire lord. "My entire life has been nothing but screw ups…I didn't care though because there were people out there that cared…"

"Axel…are you…"

"I have a family to take care of two even if the average demon would leave their family for dead. My family is all that I have even if I'm not related to them…but…when I'm told that not even my birth parents wanted me and left for me for dead…I just…"

If Valvatorez kept his stern attitude, he would have shouted at Axel that tears were a demon's worse enemy along with angels that stole your heart and the power of love. Yet, he froze when the usual cheerful demon began to helplessly sob at the situation he was put in.

"Dammit…go away Valvatorez…I don't want you to see me like this...a Dark Hero that can't even keep his image…"

The vampire grunted as he ended up releasing his grip on the other's arms before moving to sit at the side of the bed. So much for trying to punish him.

_I have grown soft over the years._

Axel didn't even attempt to sit up even after being let go. He could even rush out of his room with his suitcase and Valvatorez wouldn't stop him.

"…I apologize in Fenrich's place…" The vampire lord spoke. "He had no right to bring up a painful subject. I will speak to him about his word choice."

As Valvatorez prepared to leave, he was surprised at the blonde demon grabbing at his sleeve. He didn't attempt to pull him down on the bed, as he wouldn't dare look at the vampire.

"…Don't…" His voice trailed off as he mumbled something embarrassing.

"Don't what? Prevent this from happening again? Axel, I don't like breaking more doors and fixing walls. Yes the Prinnies do that job but-"

"Don't leave me!"

"H-Huh?"

"I mess up all the time and I'm never given a second chance at anything…but Valvatorez…you put up with my stupid antics…" His hand was shaking again. "Please don't force me to leave…I won't have anywhere to go to…I can't go back home…I can't tell my siblings that their brother lost a pointless battle I could have avoided. I can't tell my mother that her son is a loser…I…"

"Axel…I'm sure that there's someone…"

"There's no one else I can turn to…the one person I tried to go to doesn't care now that he's gone off and married the love of his life leaving me in the dust in temporary fame…just…please don't leave me! Please…"

He didn't want to look at Axel's expression now. Slowly, he turned his head and noticed huge droplets falling from his eyes as he tried to hide it under the vampire's sleeve.

_Does he have to cry on my favorite outfit?!_ Valvatorez asked himself first before sighing in defeat. "…I'm not letting you leave this place Axel, but that's only if you make up for your mistakes."

"H-Huh! Val…"

"So please stop crying. I…cannot handle tears…"

He sighed again as Axel ended up forcing the vampire to sit down just so he can cry on his back. Valvatorez would not say that seeing the usually perky demon broke his demonic heart…but there were times when the cheerful people really needed a shoulder…or in Axel's case a back to cry on. Closing his eyes, he did not attempt to drown the other's sobs out…but by just being there, he was able to calm Axel down drastically. He could only hope that no one came walking here and looking at the scene in confusion…

* * *

"Oh come on Emizel! You know I'm a great president! You don't have to worry about inheriting your dad's position yet."

"Uh…how about no…"

Valvatorez felt a migraine coming on. Maybe it was a bad idea for Axel to stay behind with how the blonde demon was acting now. He bounced back after a couple of days and back to his idiotic self that insisted on annoying everyone particularly Emizel and Fenrich. The former was to get the Grim Reaper to get rid of the idea of becoming president and the latter for payback. Fenrich was lectured by his master to never bring up his parents again…and the fact that Val was dead serious on this one, he was forced to comply to stay on his lord's good side ("All if for my Lord" after all). That left him limited to what would really tick the music demon off resulting in Axel easily able to annoying him.

Yet they shouldn't be talking about this at the moment. They needed to deal with the phenomenon especially since Axel got his title of president ripped by archangel Flonne…yet no one seemed ready…

"Are you two talking? I don't need the Netherworld to fill up with love because you took to long in your pointless debate."

Emizel rolled his eyes as a response. "He started it."

"Hey! I am the best president! I don't spread stupid things like love! I spread music! That's way better!"

"Can we just…go!"

The werewolf appeared behind Valvatorez with his usual smirk. "My lord, everything is ready on your orders."

"Excellent. We leave immediately."

Fenrich chuckled as he intended to stay behind while the girls and Emizel went ahead of them. However, Val told his comrade to go ahead of him because he needed to speak to Axel again causing him to growl in frustration. Axel looked at the vampire with a puzzles expression before smirking.

"You feeling better now? No more tears?"

"Tears? What tears? The Dark Hero never cries over stupid things!"

"It wasn't stupid."

Axel bestowed a quick glance at the vampire before…blushing? Honestly, the vampire thought he had seen all of Axel's emotions a couple of days ago, but there was more?

"T-Thanks Valvatorez…I really needed that."

"…I already said this once, and I'll say it again. You're not hopeless; so don't go off the deep end again thinking that. It's better to be an idiot than a nervous wreck."

"W-What? A nervous wreck?! You're out of your mind Val. The Dark Hero would never breakdown in tears!"

And he believed in his own lies again…wonderful.

"Whatever what's just go."

The music demon hummed as he trotted after Valvatorez like a little puppy. While this was going to get annoying really fast, for now…the vampire just smiled at Axel's smile. For once, it wasn't fake…and as long as he was honestly happy…then things were going to be okay…

* * *

_**As if hurrying the sound of rain, the curtains rise again **_

_**The time of suspicion comes around with the fate of being tested**_

_**The butterflies clad in light now beckon you**_

_**The world will close the exit before long **_

_**Ah, throwing love astray**_

_**Oh, the lit determination-**_

_**Count the screams that didn't reach you **_

_**That the storm painted over, and follow the spiral of sadness**_

_**The butterflies flickering in the light went crazed again **_

_**The door of the world opens and invites you **_

_**Ah, love is astray **_

_**Just etch the words left behind by distress alone **_

_**And let the exchanged vows and endless prayers **_

_**Ah, sleep in your chest**_

_**The butterflies clad in light summon illusions **_

_**The world breaks and hides into the night **_

_**Ah, love is invisible **_

_**Hey, return those voices echoing in the sea **_

_**Pick up the fleeting miracles and millions of dreams**_

_**Ah, and dance**_

* * *

**Me: Done with 5625 words.**

**Li: You don't really like Fenrich that much…**

**Me: I'm surprised myself. As much as I love yaoi pairings, I honestly hate Fenrich (but not the idea of him being with Valvatorez since that is his redeeming quality). I think he's an unrepentant asshole who uses everyone around him to get what he wants. I see it as never what Valvatorez wants because there are times where Valvatorez clearly states they will not do this and Fenrich makes a round about way of manipulating everyone. I thought his two major jerk moments was trying to get Artina killed when Val said that he would only attack her if she got in his way and he lied to get her to want to kill Valvatorez and then goes to his master and say that Artina is in the way now. The other jerk moment was him trying to get Valvatorez to drink his blood after attempting to fake his own death. Fenrich not only uses Valvatorez's kind heart but their friendship to get what he wants and because Valvatorez doesn't intend to break the promise does it fail. I think Val should put Fenrich in his place more than after this particular scene because I feel like if he doesn't hold onto the chain that binds Fenrich's neck, then Fenrich will really kill someone. And I feel like his treatment of Axel in the first chapter was messed up. Axel was only doing his job and he got Axel fired AGAIN for a bullshit lie (and at this point, its not funny anymore for me given how Axel needs that money for his family). **

**But yeah this is why I hate Fenrich. I hate Fuka too mainly because I find her whiny and annoying insisting that everything is a dream and demanding things go her way. Her clashing with Fenrich is always amusing but I think at the end of chapter 8 is the main reason why I feel like her character wasn't redeemed (her character ending with Valvatorez only redeems her slightly in the sense she recognizes the love triangle and won't jump in). **

**Where there are some notes I wanted to point out…**

**1. I deliberately believe that Valvatorez was made to be shipped with everyone. I implied that Val liked Artina but was fuck buddies with Fenrich. That way, no one can complain on which of the two are canon.**

**2. My main headcanon about Valvatorez is that he serves as a mentor/therapist to every Disgaea character in the franchise. I mean, Val puts up with Laharl (compared to Adell and Mao) and doesn't seem annoyed with Laharl one bit. And Valvatorez is very patient given how he puts up with Axel the entire game and post game, he finally calls him an idiot (and asks how old he is mentally) but the fact that Val puts up with Axel's crazy antics says something about how patient he is hence why he would listen to everyone's problems. Ironic given how he's a demon. **

**3. My headcanon for Axel runs really deep. You see, Axel is my favorite Disgaea character (along with the Disgaea 1 trio, Almaz, Valvatorez, Desco and Gig (who is Soul Nomad)) so I wanted to dig deeper into his psyche. I tend to do this a lot and ironically when I bought the guidebook for Disgaea 2, it clearly lists that Axel isn't as happy as appears to be. I would be a stepford smiler too if everything in my life went wrong. But my headcanon is that Axel's parents abandoned him (they have a good reason to do so) and Axel's foster mother took him in. Axel never let this bring him down because then other insecurities will pop up and when they do, he'll lose it. So while it is somewhat OOC for Axel to break down, I honestly felt his treatment in Disgaea 4 was unjust to a certain extent. He is actually doing his job as a Warden correctly and then Fenrich gets him fired. He tries to get his job back (the usual ass kissing way) and while he does suck up to Emizel, he does take care of him (since Emizel is around the same age as his kid brother) and it really hurts when Emizel treats Axel like Fenrich treats him. The A-Virus was not Axel's fault (they explained that in the game) but it didn't stop Fenrich from wanting to kill the source. And Axel gets no credit even on the things he is shown doing. Post game is like a dream to Axel and then boom! Shattered into pieces because Fenrich is being the asshole he is. I really think that Axel is not a hateful person but the only one he would grow to despise is Fenrich (he could never hate Valvatorez) and I feel like with all of these things taken from him by Fenrich, it leads to him snapping as shown in this story. And yes he has abandonment/usefulness issues because of his constant screw-ups and fear of not being able to help his family when it comes down to it. (His fear almost happened in Dark Hero Days and he managed to avert it but what's to say it won't happen again?) It's probably this that I see Pink change her stance on Axel going from mocking him in the 2****nd**** game to supporting him in this game. **

**4. I basically implied that Adell (unintentionally) left Axel alone. They're rivals after all and I feel like Adell went off to marry Rozalin (they do in the novel and they're referred to a marry couple in the Disgaea 4 DLC) and left Axel in the dust. Adell isn't mean enough to do that but it still hurts when your rival doesn't follow the bro code. It's my headcanon that Axel jumps from dimension to dimension because he feels like he doesn't get the respect he deserves but every time he moves to one dimension, Adell and Rozalin are right behind him unintentionally. (Someone made a joke on Youtube that upon recruiting Adell, Axel would be cursing a storm).**

**5. Oberon is my OC Prinny. He's related to one of the Kid Icarus character OCs I have. Good luck trying to figure out who he's supposed to relate to. **

**This is pretty much it for the notes. I think I'm going to write more than one one-shot for Zelina56 so this is only the appetizer. Reviews are appreciated of course. Oh and happy early b-day Zeli (since I'm writing this one early). Ja ne! **


End file.
